bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayreddin Barbarossa
Hayreddin Barbarossa is a non-playable character from Bravely Default, Bravely Default: Praying Brage, and Bravely Second: End Layer. He is the first mate of the Black Blades and keeper of the Pirate asterisk. D's Journal entries ;Black Blades First mate of the Black Blades. He fought alongside Commander Kamiizumi for years, and his free-spirited personality makes him well-liked. A 35-year-old man from Caldisla. His name is Hayreddin Barbarossa, holder of the pirate asterisk. Uncommonly strong, he can spin his massive axe around like a windmill. *''Likes: Axes, rum, barrels of apples'' *''Dislikes: Poor weather, lulls in the wind, choppy seas'' Profile Appearance Barbarossa is a 35-year-old man with short white hair and sideburns. He wears a long black jacket with red lining and silver trim. He wears a large black pirate hat with silver lining. His brown pants have a gold trim. He has a scar on his left shoulder. He has a black eyepatch over his right eye with a white skull design, a single black fingerless glove on his right hand and a silver hook on his left hand shaped like a small anchor or harpoon. He wears a white and black boot on his right foot and a wooden peg-leg on his left. He wields the large battle axe Iron Duke. Personality Captain Barbarossa is a kind and enthusiastic man who claims to yearn for adventure. Despite being a member of the Eternian Black Blades, he seems to bear little or no ill will towards Agnès Oblige and her companions, giving them a hearty welcome when they arrive on his ship. Story ''Bravely Default Barbarossa ran away from home to the Sea of Corsairs where he fought countless battles before becoming vice captain of the Black Blades. At the time, Barbarossa was friends with Suleiman who went on a quest to find the location of the summon Susano-o for Mephilia Venus. Years later, Barbarossa happened upon Sulieman's ship, the ''SS Funky Francisca, where he discovered his friend had died. After reading Suleiman's log, Barbarossa took it upon himself to complete his friend's promise while fulfilling his duty as a member of the Black Blades to help support the Swordbearers in Eisenberg. Agnès and her party stumble across the ghost ship that the Funky Francisca had become and face Barbarossa in battle. Barbarossa dies and his spirit lingers on the Funky Francisca. Agnès and her group later encounter other versions of Barbarossa during their travels to other versions of Luxendarc. ''Bravely Second: End Layer Though dead, Barbarossa regained his corporeal form prior to the Black Blades disbandment. Two years later, Barbarossa learns of his former teammate Praline à la Mode wanting to give a recently discovered composition by Arca Pellar her personal makeover. Considering Praline's act criminal, due to the revelation that the composition was a sea shanty ballad, Barbarossa confronts Arca's grandson Rocca so as to make sure he would not give her the rights to the song. Barbarossa's loud voice goes over Rocca's ears as he is later confronted by Edea Lee and the others as he explains himself. In the first loop, if the group decides to fight Praline and beat her, Barbarossa is given ownership of the song as he promises to sing it as intended. However, if the group decides against Barbarossa, he is revealed to have been following them with his crew and fights them. After losing, Barbarossa retreats. In the "Redux" loop, if the group supports Barbarossa, he appears after Praline is defeated. He informs her that a vote was held in the last Sailors' Alliance, and a decision was made to give Praline permission for the arrangement. Barbarossa brings Praline to Florem's Garden Square, and reveals that he had no opposition to Praline's arrangement but it was her choreography that bothered him. However, if the group supports Praline Barbarossa engages them in a fight. After being defeated, Praline appears and it is revealed Barbarossa never listened to her arrangement, misjudging it as being the same as several other songs that he dislikes. Praline has Barbarossa listen to the arrangement in Florem's Garden Square, and the song proves to be pleasing enough for Barbarossa and his crew, who thereby lets her have her way. Gameplay ''Bravely Default Barbarossa is first fought on the SS Funky Francisca. Afterwards, he can be fought numerous times as the party travels through the different versions of Luxendarc. ''Bravely Second'' Barbarossa is fought as part of a sidequest. Musical themes In Bravely Second, Barbarossa sings his own theme song "Pirate Barbarossa's Grand Ship, Great Bellow", that uses elements of a Pirate Chanty and Japanese Enka. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Fantasy Earth Zero'' Barbarossa's weapon appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ Other media LINE Barbarossa appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en Gallery ;Bravely Default BD Hayreddin Card1.png|AR card. ;Bravely Default: Praying Brage BDPB Pirate.jpg|Artwork. BDPB_Barbarossa_Close-up.png|Close-up. BDPB Barbarossa.png|Sprite. ;Bravely Second: End Layer BS Barbarossa render.png|Render. BS Barbarossa artwork.jpg|Artwork. Scr BS bestiary 13.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology Hayreddin Barbarossa was an Ottoman "admiral of the fleet", born in the island of Lesbos in c. 1478. Hayreddin is a title that means "best of the religion", and he was given his title by the Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent due to his great service to his empire, maintaining the Ottoman dominance across the Mediterranean during most of the 16th century. Barbarossa is an Italian word meaning "red beard" due to the people of his family having red beard, and because his brother's name Baba Oruç is pronounced similar to Barbarossa. Since Barbarossa holds the Pirate asterisk, his name can also be a reference to Captain Barbossa, the competing captain of the Black Pearl to Jack Sparrow in The Pirates of the Caribbean movie series. Both Captain Barbossa and Jack are pirates. The name "Hayreddin" is equivalent with 'Khairuddin' or 'Khayr ad-Din', which literally means 'goodness'. Barbarossa was also the name of an Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire who died en route to the Crusades. Operation Barbarossa, the German invasion of Russia during June of 1941 was named after him. Trivia *Following his death, Barbarossa's ghost can be found on the ghost ship with his back turned to the player. He and Qada retain their human forms as ghosts. * If the player has found the summon spell Susano-o and uses it to attack Barbarossa during the battle with him, he will thank the player for letting him meet the warrior. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer